Into the Lion's Den
by LadyAbsynthe
Summary: No saben cómo ni cuándo ocurrió. De un momento a otro eran prisioneras de seres sacados de sus peores pesadillas. Lo sobrenatural invade sus vidas y enamorarse quizás sea inevitable. Aunque quienes aman contribuyeran a acabar con sus vidas —CUPOS LLENOS—
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Sam se encontraba de vacaciones con su familia en París.

Fueron ahí porque la chica sentía fascinación por la ciudad.

Era el día de navidad. Caminaba de la mano con su hermano menor, Josh.

Sus padres estaban un poco más atrás. Les tomaban fotos y les compraban las cosas que querían y podían permitirse.

Mientras subían la torre Eiffel, Sam vio a alguien con una túnica negra alejándose.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Les dijo a sus padres que volvería enseguida. Le revolvió el cabello a su hermano y siguió al desconocido.

Este se dirigió a una calle poco transitada.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta del extraño individuo.

Estaban demasiado ocupados festejando.

Se armó de valor y se adentró en la calle.

Era levemente iluminada por un poste de luz que estaba a punto de descomponerse.

Hacía frío y se oían sonidos extraños. No sabía si eran reales o producto de su imaginación.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Decidió volver con su familia.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el desconocido detrás de ella.

Dio un gritito de sorpresa. Al tratar de alejarse trastabilló con sus propios pies.

El desconocido la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Supuso que era un hombre por su altura y constitución.

Le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media y sus manos eran grandes. La oscuridad no le permitía ver su rostro.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando este la acorraló contra su cuerpo y la pared.

La tomó del mentón, le alzó la cabeza y la besó.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y sintió un sabor horrible.

El desconocido quería hacerla beber algo.

Trató de que la soltara pero no pudo. Era demasiado fuerte o quizás ella demasiado débil.

Desgraciadamente tragó por acto reflejo. Se sintió mareada y se desmayó en los brazos de su agresor.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los villancicos a la distancia.

Era la peor navidad de su vida. Lo más triste era que su pesadilla estaba solo empezando.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Jamás creyó en esta frase hasta que su propia vida estuvo en peligro.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Lamento muchísimo mi ausencia. Mi musa se fue de vacaciones y estuve procrastinando estos días hasta que se dignó a volver ;w;

Al menos me trajo algo bueno. ¡Una idea que me moría de ganas de llevar a cabo!

Se me ocurrió al ver unas películas de esta temática y también los capítulos de una serie que me gustó mucho.

Al igual que What To Expect When You're Expecting, iré pidiendo más datos adicionales a medida que los vaya necesitando~

No duden en enviarme un PM si tienen alguna duda o pregunta (:

Aquí les dejo la ficha. Como siempre, envíenmela por PM, por favor:

 _Nombre:_

 _Apellido:_

 _Edad (15-17):_

 _Físico:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Disgustos:_

 _Historia (todas deben estar en París la noche de navidad por alguna razón u otra):_

 _Chico (Nathaniel, Castiel, Alexy, Kentin, Viktor):_

 _Extras (cualquier cosa que deseen añadir):_

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y mucha suerte en todo! :D

¡Nos leemos!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	2. ¡Ganadoras!

**¡Ganadoras!**

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de hacer las fichas. Me gustaron muchísimo sus OC's. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de que aparezcan en mi historia ;w;

¡Aquí las ganadoras!

 _Nathaniel — Monique Ishbel Apicella Murphy (Marda Evans)._

 _Castiel — Coinín Lewellïs (BoxOfGlitter)._

 _Armin — Verita Roth (TheKouSisters)._

 _Alexy — Damiana Whelan Rossini (Corazon Azul000)._

 _Kentin — Fleur D'Bouviere (Sabr1)._

 _Viktor — Elsa Dupont (Chica en Llamas)._

Como mencioné en la actualización, publicaré el primer capítulo entre hoy y mañana :D

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ** **LadyAbsynthe** **ღ**


	3. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01.**

Sam recobró el conocimiento.

La cabeza le dolía y el mundo le daba vueltas.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero no pudo. Escuchó un sonido metálico.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza pero no le importó.

No podía ver nada. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda negra.

Intentó incorporarse pero no logró hacerlo. Algo sujetaba fuertemente sus muñecas y tobillos.

Se encontraba esposada. A juzgar por el sonido de antes era con unas cadenas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—Veo que has despertado.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Era profunda, varonil y sensual.

Era la primera vez que pensaba ese tipo de cosas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Dudo mucho que quieras saberlo.

Aquello respondía ambas preguntas.

Sam sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Estaba segura que se había puesto pálida.

— ¡Suéltame!

—No puedo. Lo siento muchísimo.

La superficie en la que estaba acostada se hundió por el peso de alguien más.

Debía ser una cama. Parecía ser grande y era bastante cómoda.

Una mano le acarició la mejilla.

La chica se estremeció. Estaba fría como la nieve que adornaba las calles parisinas.

Reconoció aquel tacto. Era el desconocido de la túnica que había seguido.

—Fuiste la única que llamó mi atención. Si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino estarías disfrutando de las fiestas— murmuró en su oído.

Sam sentía el rostro caliente. Debía estar tan roja como un camión de bomberos.

— ¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme?

El chico resopló.

Podría haber sido una risita o un suspiro. No lo sabía con certeza.

La mano que estaba en su mejilla se deslizó hasta su clavícula.

Posó la otra mano del otro lado y empezó a recorrer su delgado cuerpo.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Estaba aterrorizada pero lo que hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora no era solo el miedo.

Las manos se colaron traviesamente bajo su ropa.

Se percató entonces que llevaba puesto un vestido y no la ropa con la que salió del hotel.

Las caricias la hacían estremecer. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que ningún ruido raro saliera de su boca.

Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió que desabrochaban su sujetador.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

La besaron con una dulzura que la hacía cuestionar sus acciones.

Hizo amago de apartarse pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. Sus propios labios empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los del chico.

Sam siguió el beso tanto como su inexperiencia le permitía. Sus lenguas se enredaban y exploraban sus bocas.

Las manos del chico continuaron acariciándola y llegaron más debajo de su cintura.

Más abajo… más…

Soltó un grito que fue ahogado por los labios contrarios al sentir los largos dedos adentrándose en su parte más íntima.

Rompió el beso.

— ¡No! ¡Basta!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Será peor para ti si estás tensa.

— ¿C-Cómo puedes pedirme que…?

La besaron en la comisura de los labios.

—No hagas ruido. Vas a asustar a las demás.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Quería saber pero no le preguntó. Era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Los dedos siguieron estimulándola.

Se sentían extraños. Era como si les hubiera aplicado alguna clase de producto previamente.

La chica le suplicaba que se detuviera pero parecía estar hablándole al aire.

Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que terminó partiéndoselo.

Sentía asco de sí misma por reaccionar a sus toques. Ella no quería eso.

Todo lo que le hacían era sin su consentimiento.

Quería que su primera vez fuera especial. ¿Cómo fue que terminó así?

Sintió un sabor metálico y acto seguido la lengua del chico quitando la sangre de la herida.

Escuchó que se relamía.

—Me parece que ya estás lista— murmuró por lo bajo.

En un parpadeo se vio despojada del vestido y sus braguitas.

Sam abrió mucho los ojos al sentir que algo que parecía ser enorme rozaba su entrada.

— ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!

Empezó a forcejear y retorcerse con tal violencia que daba la sensación de no tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Haló de las cadenas con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Dejó de moverse y gimió de dolor.

El chico suspiró pesadamente.

—Por eso te pedí que te tranquilizaras. Terminarás dañándote de gravedad si continúas así.

El colchón volvió a moverse. Sam sintió el cálido y mentolado aliento del chico en su rostro.

—No me detendré, no importa lo que hagas.

Le acarició nuevamente la mejilla con dulzura y rozó su nariz con la suya.

—Te juro que no haría esto si fuera por mí. Tan solo estoy siguiendo órdenes. No cambiará nada pero me duele tanto como a ti, puedes creerme.

Volvió a besarle en los labios.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica. Era tan grueso y apretado que no podía tragarlo y no le permitía respirar bien.

Estaba costándole la vida asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Sintió entonces un dolor desgarrador en su parte íntima.

El grito que pegó podría haberse escuchado perfectamente en todo París.

Sus manos se posicionaron en los hombros del chico por acto reflejo. Le clavó las uñas e intentó apartarlo.

Escuchó que se quejaba por lo bajo.

—Sabía que no sería sencillo. Estás demasiado estrecha…

La chica quería mandarlo a la mierda pero las lágrimas no se lo permitían.

Rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en el colchón o entre sus labios.

La besaron dulcemente una vez más.

Apretó los labios y trató de sacárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil.

El chico parecía una estatua de marfil. No se movía ni un milímetro por más daño que le hiciera.

Terminó dándose por vencida y se concentró en soportar el dolor.

Se abrieron paso en su interior de manera lenta y tortuosa. Sintió que algo se rompía y un líquido cálido.

Se hacía una idea de lo que podía ser pero bloqueó esos pensamientos. Su corazón ya tenía demasiado que soportar.

El chico esperó un poco a que se acostumbrada a la intromisión.

Le secó las lágrimas con las manos y volvió a besarla. Quizás pensaba que así se sentiría mejor.

Momentos después, empezó a moverse.

En un principio con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor de pétalos frágiles.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, los lentos vaivenes se transformaron en violentas embestidas.

Sam se aferró al cuello del chico por acto reflejo. Necesitaba sujetarse a algo o desfallecería.

Respiró su aroma natural y sintió la respiración agitada del chico en su cuello.

De un momento a otro, sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Como si le hubieran clavado algo afilado con saña.

Soltó un grito de dolor. Esto provocó que su interior se estrechara.

Su agresor gimió por lo bajo y no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo.

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La chica estaba demasiado agotada para darle importancia.

Permanecieron así unos instantes. Respiraban de forma agitada e intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Sam sintió que el chico se incorporaba. Le acarició la mejilla una última vez y se levantó de la cama.

Colocó algo suave en su espalda baja, quizás una almohada, y la cubrió con lo que suponía era una manta.

Se escucharon sus pasos alejándose y el sonido de una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Quedó complemente sola en aquel lugar desconocido.

La chica rompió a llorar. Liberó todas las emociones que antes la torturaron hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **. . .**

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara.

Sam gruñó y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un candelabro colgando de un techo de manera. Le habían quitado la venda.

Se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama. La cabeza le latía y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una habitación de estilo victoriano. Los muebles eran antiguos al igual que las decoraciones.

La cama era matrimonial y con dosel.

Miró sus muñecas. Tenía unos horribles moretones en su pálida piel.

Debía ser lo mismo con sus tobillos.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un pijama de seda color rosa. Lo acarició distraídamente.

Miró hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente. A juzgar por la posición del sol debían ser las ocho de la mañana.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

Sam dirigió su mirada ahí.

Se encontró con un chico que parecía tener unos diecisiete años.

Tenía el cabello blanco y corto con las puntas negras, la tez pálida y los ojos de distinto color.

El derecho era verde y el izquierdo color ámbar.

Vestía con ropa de la época victoriana. Aparentemente le gustaba el estilo.

Los ojos azul rey de Sam se encontraron con los de él.

El chico cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se le acercó y dejó frente a ella la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

Tomó asiento en una esquina de la cama. La chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Debía admitir que era guapísimo. Tanto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El chico señaló la bandeja con la barbilla.

—Come, por favor. Te sentará bien.

Era la misma voz que por desgracia ya conocía. Ahora podía ponerle rostro a su agresor.

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando su estómago rugió. No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior.

Se suponía que disfrutarían de la cena de navidad después de visitar la torre Eiffel.

Le daba igual si la comida estaba envenenada. Lo único que le faltaba era morir para completar su cuota de desgracias.

Tomó la tostada untada con Nutella y le dio un mordisco.

Los ojos le brillaron. Estaba deliciosa.

Se la terminó en dos mordiscos y se apresuró en comerse la otra.

El chico sonrió con tristeza. Le alegraba sinceramente que tuviera apetito.

Sam se limpió la boca con una servilleta al terminar y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

—Muchas gracias— susurró.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

La chica lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera analizándolo. Él se limitaba a devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Sam.

El chico parpadeó, confundido. Parecía no poder creer que estuviera dirigiéndole la palabra.

—Lysandro— respondió él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo soy Samantha. No sé si lo sabías…

—No. La verdad es que no estaba enterado.

Sam rió secamente.

—Qué tonta soy. ¿Desde cuándo a los violadores les interesa conocer el nombre de sus víctimas?

Lysandro desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—Mis actos no tienen justificación alguna. Jamás me atrevería a pedirte que me perdones. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que dije antes es cierto. No quería nada de esto.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me…

—Eso me quedó claro. Lo que quiero es que me expliques qué te llevó a hacerlo— Sam lo interrumpió.

Lysandro se mordió el labio inferior. Su semblante se ensombreció.

—Dudo mucho que me tomes en serio.

—Pruébame. Me gustan los desafíos.

El chico soltó un pesado suspiro. Se acomodó de manera que pudieran quedar frente a frente y la miró.

Un mechón de sus ondulados cabellos cobrizos que llegaban hasta el final de su espalda le caía en la cara.

Alargó la mano con la intención de acomodárselo. Sam se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Retiró la mano de inmediato.

—Lo siento. No volveré a tocarte sin tu consentimiento, lo prometo.

Se escuchaba realmente arrepentido. Su expresión también lo demostraba.

—Con respecto a lo que dijiste… no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—Creo que me lo debes después de… todo— la chica se acomodó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Lysandro sonrió con tristeza.

—Estás en lo correcto. Veamos… ¿por dónde comenzar?

—El principio siempre es un buen lugar— murmuró Sam.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Por el principio entonces. Iré directamente al grano si no te importa. Hay detalles que no te conciernen y que jamás entenderías sin importar cuanto trate de explicarte. La cuestión es que soy parte de una… eh… llamémosla organización, que se dedica a experimentar.

— ¿Experimentar? — Sam parpadeó, confundida.

—Estamos tratando de crear una nueva raza. Es la primera vez que lo intentamos así que no sabemos qué va a ocurrir. Tratamos de lograrlo mezclando los genes de ambas especies y esperar que el resultado tenga lo mejor de ambos mundos.

— ¿Nueva raza? ¿Especies? ¿De qué me estás hablando? — preguntó la chica, perpleja.

Lysandro ladeó la cabeza.

—Creí que había quedado claro luego de que te mordiera. Me dejé llevar, fue un descuido por mi parte. ¿No te diste cuenta?

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

— ¿Puedo? — el chico alzó la mano.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

Lysandro acercó tímidamente su mano a la de ella. La tomó con delicadeza y la dirigió a su boca.

La chica reprimió un escalofrió. Su frío tacto no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Sintió un piquete de dolor en la yema del dedo.

Lysandro la apartó un poco para que pudiera apreciar la pequeña herida que le hizo con sus afilados colmillos.

Una gota de sangre se formó allí.

El chico respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos y la retiró con su lengua.

Cuando los abrió, el corazón de Sam se detuvo unos instantes.

Estos adquirieron un brillo sobrenatural. Daba la sensación que un resplandor rojo los rodeaba.

Su presencia se volvió más imponente, más sensual…

Más salvaje.

El ambiente se tornó extraño. Como si hubiera una especie de tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos.

La chica apartó la mano y llevó ambas a su pecho. Se echó hacia atrás como acto reflejo.

Respiraba de forma agitada. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que se saldría de su pecho.

Lysandro sonrió de tal forma que lo hacía ver como un depredador.

Cerró los ojos y todo volvió a la normalidad cuando los abrió de nuevo.

Su sonrisa ahora transmitía tristeza.

Quizás la esbozó con ese sentimiento pero no se percató hasta ese momento.

—E-Eres… e-eres un…—la impresión no la dejaba expresarse.

Lysandro entendió lo que quería decirle y asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy un vampiro, sí.

— ¿C-Cómo es posible…?— Sam preguntó para nadie en particular.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo muchísimo tiempo así y, si te soy sincero, a veces también me lo pregunto.

El silencio reinó por un momento.

Lysandro observó como la realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza a la chica.

—Entonces… todo lo que hiciste…

—No soy el tipo de persona que se divierte agrediendo inocentes aunque no lo creas. Me acosté contigo con el único propósito de dejarte embarazada.

Sam se llevó instintivamente ambas manos al vientre. ¿De verdad iba a tener un bebé?

—Claro que tendremos que esperar un tiempo a ver si dio resultado. De lo contrario…

Estaba implícito lo que sucedería. La chica tragó grueso y desvió la mirada.

—Pero dudo mucho que sea así. Me aseguré de hacerlo todo bien.

Ahora entendía el porqué del cojín en su espalda baja. Nada se escaparía de su interior en esa posición.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Sam reflexionó por unos instantes todo lo que le dijeron.

— ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

Lysandro soltó un suspiro.

—Te quedarás aquí. Eres una parte fundamental del experimento y no puedo dejarte ir.

El mundo de Sam terminó de desmoronarse después de oír aquello.

—P-Pero tengo que volver con mi familia. Regresamos a Estados Unidos en unos días— balbuceó.

—Tendrás que olvidarte de ellos. Lo siento mucho. Esta es tu nueva realidad y deberás aceptarla por tu propio bien.

La rabia se apoderó de ella. Tomó lo más cercano que encontró y se lo lanzó.

Desgraciadamente fue solo una almohada.

— ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Fuera!

Lysandro se levantó de la cama. Tomó velozmente la bandeja antes de que la chica alcanzara algo de ahí y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme. Te escucharé aún si susurras. Tengo el oído fino…

— ¡LARGATE!

Le dirigió una mirada de tristeza antes de marcharse.

Sam se abrazó a una almohada cercana y ahogó un grito en esta.

Sus emociones y pensamientos eran un caos.

Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla. Pronto despertaría por los chillidos y zarandeos de Josh.

Buscaría consuelo en sus padres y ellos la abrazarían mientras le decían que todo estaría bien.

Desgraciadamente sabía que no estaba soñando.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Empezó a golpear la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de un rato, se dejó caer en la cama y siguió llorando hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida.

Lysandro tenía razón por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

Toda aquella locura estaba ocurriendo y no le quedaba de otra que resignarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Empezamos algo fuerte. Me hubiera gustado dividir este capítulo en dos para mantener un poco más la intriga pero decidí revelar de inmediato de qué irá todo.

Ahora que ya se sabe, me gustaría que me facilitaran estos datos adicionales:

 _Relación con el chico:_

 _¿Cómo reaccionó ante lo ocurrido? (los OC's pasaron lo mismo que Sam con sus chicos):_

Las chicas harán su debut en el próximo capítulo~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo! (:

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	4. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02.**

Pasaron tres días.

Sam empezaba a resignarse a su destino.

De alguna manera terminó convirtiéndose en el conejillo de indias de un vampiro.

El cual le arrebató su vida entera y también su libertad.

Ni siquiera le permitía salir de la habitación.

Tampoco tenía ninguna razón de peso. La habitación contaba con un baño que no podía apreciarse desde la cama.

Era enorme y del mismo estilo al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué le gustaba tanto la época victoriana pero no quería verlo.

Tan solo pensar en él la hacía estremecer.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

Lysandro tampoco le habló. Le dejaba la comida a un lado de la cama y se marchaba.

No se escuchaban ni sus pisadas ni su respiración.

La chica sabía que había entrado por el leve sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó para quedar sentada en la cama.

Se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras se estiraba hacia arriba para desperezarse.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

Cuando no estaba en brazos de Morfeo, miraba hacia el infinito y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Estos a veces la hacían sentir miserable y no podía evitar romper a llorar.

No volvería a ver a su familia ni tampoco a sus amigos.

¿Estarían buscándola sus padres? ¿Insistirían hasta encontrarla o se resignarían y la darían por muerta?

Una imagen de su hermano llorando desconsoladamente pasó por su mente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Solía protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo sentir triste.

Tenía tan solo ocho años. Era casi una obligación que tuviera una infancia feliz y libre de preocupaciones.

Ahora, irónicamente, era la que le ocasionaba el que hasta ahora sería el peor dolor de su vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y no quería llorar.

Era lo único que hacía últimamente.

Miró por la ventana. Estaba empezando a anochecer.

Los matices cálidos del atardecer se mezclaban con el azul del cielo.

Era un bonito paisaje. Lástima que no podía apreciarlo del todo.

En ese momento, recordó algo que mencionó Lysandro aquel fatídico día.

— _No grites. Vas a asustar a las demás._

¿A qué se refería?

La realización se asentó en su cabeza. Quizás no era la única en aquella situación.

¿Habría más chicas en aquel lugar?

Desgraciadamente solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo.

—Um… ¿Lysandro? — lo llamó en un susurro.

— ¿Sí?

Sam se sobresaltó. No esperaba que la escuchara ni que estuviera fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Podrías entrar? Me… me gustaría preguntarte algo…

La puerta se abrió.

Lysandro entró y cerró tras de sí.

Se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron.

La chica trató de mantenerse imperturbable pero los nervios la traicionaron.

Lysandro le sonrió con tristeza. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda y se apoyó contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. No le dolía pese a que lo tenía roto.

Desvió la mirada.

—Ese día… eh… ya sabes…—carraspeó.

— ¿Sí? — Lysandro entendió lo que quería decir.

—Bueno… me pediste que no gritara porque iba a asustar a las demás…

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdo haberlo hecho, sí.

Sam respiró profundamente. Se armó de valor y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me digas si hay más chicas aquí además de mí…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lysandro era tan guapo que debería ser considerado un crimen.

Un pecado, más bien.

—P-Por favor— balbuceó en voz baja.

El chico rió por lo bajo.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó en el mismo lugar que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

—Supongo que olvidé hablarte de ello. Lo lamento.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Como ya mencioné, soy parte de una especie de organización. Esto quiere decir que no voy por mi cuenta. Tengo otros colegas que también se vieron obligados a acatar órdenes.

Sam alzó la mirada con timidez. Lysandro la observaba fijamente.

—Todos tuvimos que salir esa noche en búsqueda de alguna mujer que fuera de nuestro gusto para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo. Es lo único en lo que se nos permitió decidir.

La chica lo pensó por un momento.

—Por eso dijiste que fui la única que llamó tu atención…

Lysandro asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. Había un montón de chicas preciosas allí. Incluso mis padres se las quedaban mirando. ¿Por qué yo? — Sam habló para sí misma.

El chico suspiró pesadamente.

—Simplemente estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado. No pienses ni por un instante que fuiste mi primera opción. Estuve durante gran parte de la noche viendo a las personas pasar y ninguna despertó mi interés. Pero en cuanto divisé tu rostro…

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Creo que no es necesario que lo explique.

La chica asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

De haberle prestado atención del todo, se habría sonrojado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Quiero conocerlas.

Lysandro alzó las cejas.

— ¿Perdón?

Sam lo miró a los ojos. Transmitían tal determinación que Lysandro tragó grueso.

—Permíteme ver a las demás chicas, por favor. Quiero que sepan que no están solas, que todas estamos en el mismo barco y ofrecerles mi apoyo.

Gateó hasta estar delante de Lysandro y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Te lo suplico. Déjame reunirme con ellas— apoyó la frente en sus manos y se encogió en su lugar.

Lysandro se dio cuenta que la chica estaba temblando.

Probablemente acababa de darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho. Quizás nunca conseguiría que dejara de tenerle miedo.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Samantha…

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

Le dolía admitirlo pero no pudo evitar apreciar lo maravilloso que se escuchaba cuando él lo decía.

Como si fuera especial y no demasiado común.

—No hay necesidad de que hagas eso— Lysandro colocó una mano en su hombro y la instó a erguirse.

Sam obedeció. Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando el chico tomó su mano.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La atmosfera entre ellos volvió a tonarse extraña.

Era distinto a la primera vez que ocurrió. Lysandro no estaba empleando su encanto vampírico en esta ocasión.

El chico tomó también su otra mano y les dio un leve apretón.

Sam se estremeció por su frío toque.

—Te diría que sí inmediatamente si solo dependiera de mí pero no es así. Tengo que hablarlo con mis colegas. Trataré de convencerlos si llegaran a oponerse. ¿Puedes conformarte con eso por el momento?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Lysandro sonrió levemente.

—Muy bien. Te prometo que trataré el tema con ellos esta misma noche.

Lysandro acercó una de sus manos a sus labios. Cerró los ojos y le besó el dorso con ternura.

Sam se sorprendió pero no se apartó.

Simplemente se dejó hacer.

Era la primera vez que su cuerpo no reaccionaba de manera negativa ante su cercanía.

Seguramente se debía a la atmosfera tan extraña que aún reinaba entre ellos.

Sabía muy dentro de sí que no era incómoda ni de tensión.

Pero jamás lo admitiría.

 **. . .**

— ¿Samantha? ¿Estás despierta? — Lysandro tocó suavemente la puerta.

Sam salió de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó en la cama de un salto.

Debía ser de madrugada.

La luna llena se imponía en el cielo cubierto de titilantes estrellas. No había nubes que pudieran arruinar la vista.

— ¿S-Sí? — se secó velozmente una furtiva lágrima.

Rememoraba momentos vividos junto a su familia y amigos.

Echaría de menos a Iris. Era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y se llevaban muy bien.

—Tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó Lysandro.

—Adelante.

El chico entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sam se movió para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Lysandro se le acercó lentamente y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

—Traigo buenas noticias. Hablé con los demás y aunque se mostraron reacios en un principio, aceptaron tu proposición.

— ¿D-De verdad? — Sam no podía creerlo.

Lysandro sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Acaban de decirme que informaron a las chicas de lo que querías hacer y se mostraron de acuerdo. Todas se encuentran despiertas así que podemos ir ahora mismo.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó de un salto.

Se puso velozmente las zapatillas que Lysandro dispuso para ella.

No se fijó que estaba demasiado cerca de la mesita de noche y tropezó con ella en cuanto dio un paso hacia delante.

Lysandro la atrapó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Ten cuidado. Terminarás haciéndote un daño irremediable si no prestas atención— la reprendió con suavidad.

Ambos tuvieron una sensación de deja vú.

Para desgracia de Sam, no la encontró tan desagradable como esperaba.

Se apartó un poco y el chico la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Gracias— murmuró.

—No tienes por qué darlas— Lysandro le sonrió.

La luz de la luna que iluminaba su rostro lo hacía ver como el ser sobrenatural que era.

Sus facciones eran tan perfectas que parecían haber sido esculpidas en marfil por las manos del propio Dios.

Sam no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando. Su belleza la hizo caer en una especie de hipnosis.

— ¿Vamos?

La voz de Lysandro la devolvió a la realidad.

—S-Sí, claro.

Estaba tan roja que daba la sensación de que empezaría a salir humo por sus orejas.

Esperaba que su acompañante no lo hubiera notado.

Lysandro deslizó una mano en su espalda baja. Quizás para prevenir otra caída.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior pero no hizo ningún comentario.

No sería justo después de que se tomó tantas molestias por ella.

El chico abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos salieron.

Estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada. No había ninguna ventana por la que pudiera entrar la luz exterior.

— ¿Por qué no están las luces encendidas? — preguntó Sam.

—Desgraciadamente es mi culpa. Yo… olvidé que debía ir a pagar las facturas— Lysandro se escuchaba avergonzado.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Se lo imaginaba sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

—Pero no te preocupes. No necesito luz para ver el camino. Debemos ir por aquí.

La empujó suavemente para animarla a avanzar.

Ambos caminaron por interminables pasillos sumergidos en la más profunda oscuridad y silencio.

Hasta que divisaron una luz a lo lejos.

Cuando se acercaron, Sam se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona que sujetaba un candelabro.

Era un chico de cabellos rubios, tez clara y ojos color ámbar que se veían dorados debido a la luz.

A diferencia de Lysandro, vestía de forma más "normal". Informal pero con estilo.

—Buenas noches— esbozó una sonrisa que encandilaba.

Sam volvió a sonrojarse.

¿Todos eran guapos allí o qué?

—Samantha, este es Nathaniel— Lysandro los presentó cordialmente.

Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza. No podía decir que era un placer porque sería una burla a las circunstancias de Sam.

La chica hizo lo mismo.

—Entremos— Nathaniel colocó una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Sam se percató de que estaba lastimado. Tenía un corte profundo en el dorso de la mano.

Hizo una mueca. Lucía doloroso.

Nathaniel se dio cuenta y rió entre dientes.

Abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Nathaniel dejó la vela en una mesa cercana para que iluminara toda la estancia.

Sam inmediatamente se fijó en la chica que acababa de ponerse de pie.

Tenía el cabello castaño claro y la tez clara.

Era lo único que podía apreciar desde donde estaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sam se abalanzó sobre ella, literalmente.

La chica la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza. Parecía no poder creer que no era la única en aquella situación.

Sam corroboró que era bastante alta. Le sacaba más de media cabeza al menos.

Cuando se separaron, se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran almendrados y de color avellana.

Era muy bonita y tenía una buena figura. El vestido que llevaba puesto resaltaba sus curvas.

Ambas se sonrieron con timidez.

La sonrisa de la chica era preciosa y tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Mi nombre es Monique. Es un placer— se presentó.

—Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Samantha pero me puedes decir Sam.

Estrecharon sus manos y soltaron una risita. Les hacía gracia ser tan formales cuando acababan de abrazarse.

—Tenemos que ir a conocer a otras chicas. Luego podremos hablar con tranquilidad— mencionó Monique.

—Tienes razón. Vamos.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación junto a Nathaniel y Lysandro.

Ambos las vieron interactuar pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Llegaron a la siguiente habitación.

Era "custodiada" por un chico de cabellos rojos que llegaban hasta su nuca, tez clara y ojos grises.

Vestía con ropa de estilo rockero. Era el estilo que más le gustaba a Sam.

El chico sonrió de lado al verlas.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya, Lysandro? — preguntó.

Lysandro suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sam.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en el pelirrojo que no le importó.

— ¿Es en serio, colega? Se ve demasiado joven— el chico resopló con burla.

—Castiel— Lysandro lo miró con severidad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, niñita? — Castiel se dirigió a ella.

Sam frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada sin responderle.

—Con que tenemos carácter, ¿eh? — el chico soltó una risita.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Monique. La miró de arriba abajo y rodó los ojos.

—Una muñeca por donde se la mire. ¿Por qué no me sorprende, delegado?

— ¿Por qué mejor no te reservas tus comentarios y abres la puerta de una vez? — Nathaniel lo fulminó con la mirada.

Castiel sonrió de lado. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Se encontraron con una chica de apariencia frágil a pocos pasos de distancia.

El ondulado cabello blanco le llegaba hasta los muslos. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos eran de un color entre el rojo y el rosa.

Medía más o menos lo mismo que Sam, un metro sesenta y siete.

Era preciosa y tenía una bonita figura pero estaba muy delgada.

Sobrepasaba los límites de lo que se consideraba sano.

Ninguna prestó atención a ese detalle. Era lo que menos importaba por el momento.

Sam se le acercó y le tendió una mano.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Samantha pero dime Sam.

La chica sonrió con tristeza y estrechó su mano.

Tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel era salpicada por discretas pecas.

—Yo soy Coinín. Diría que es un placer pero nuestras circunstancias impiden que sea así.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró. Tenía la boca llena de verdad.

—Mi nombre es Monique. Digo lo mismo que tú.

Ambas también estrecharon manos.

— ¿Cuántas más seremos? — murmuró Coinín para nadie en particular.

— ¿Lysandro? — Sam se giró hacia él.

Las chicas se sorprendieron.

Al darse cuenta tuvieron la misma reacción, compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

Tenían entendido que todas pasaron por lo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que Sam pudiera dirigirle la palabra?

—Intuyo que deseas saber la respuesta a la pregunta de la señorita— dijo Lysandro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Nosotros somos siete en total, incluyéndome— señaló a sus compañeros y a sí mismo.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior.

Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar todo tipo de teorías sobre la supuesta organización de los vampiros.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que importaba por el momento. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Gracias.

Volvió a girarse hacia las chicas y les sonrió con tristeza.

—Todavía nos queda un largo camino por recorrer— comentó.

Ambas le devolvieron el gesto.

—Deberíamos ponernos en camino, entonces— Monique asintió con la cabeza.

Coinín se mostró de acuerdo.

Monique y Sam volvieron a tomarse de las manos. Le ofrecieron a Coinín hacer lo mismo.

La chica se mostró algo reticente pero terminó aceptando luego de suspirar.

Le dio la mano a Monique y salieron de la habitación.

Sam observó por el rabillo del ojo que Nathaniel rozaba el brazo de Monique cuando pasó por su lado.

Castiel por su parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Coinín.

Ninguna pareció darse cuenta.

Y si lo hicieron, los ignoraron con un descaro digno de admiración.

No pudo evitar mirar a Lysandro, que también estaba mirándola.

Ella también se comportaba de la misma manera hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué cambió su actitud. Podría seguir ignorando su existencia como hacían sus compañeras.

Se lo merecía después de todo.

¿Por qué sería que no tenía ganas de hacerlo?

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Quise que todas las chicas hicieran su debut pero habría quedado demasiado largo. Prometo que en siguiente aparecerán las que faltan.

Me disculpo también por la demora. Estuve bastante enferma y me la pasé durmiendo casi todo el tiempo ;n;

Espero que tengan una bonita víspera de año nuevo. Pasenla bien al lado de sus seres queridos :D

Aprovecho para darles las gracias a todas por haberme acogido tan bien en este fandom. Han pasado solo un par de meses pero me siento aceptada y el cariño que me transmiten en sus comentarios no tiene precio.

Espero que podamos seguir juntas este 2018~

¡Ánimo y suerte en todo! ¡Que este nuevo año esté lleno de sonrisas y cosas buenas!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**

P.D: Muchas gracias a la persona que dejó el review anónimo. Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado :D trato de actualizar con regularidad y cuando no lo hago es por circunstancias que se salen de mis manos ;u;


End file.
